


Omega to Your Alpha

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: A collection of drabbles of an a/b/o thing i'm trying to write. Instead of a bunch of alphas, it's mostly, if not all, omegas. Alphas are under strict care from the Omega Elders to breed and ensure the hopes of producing more Alphas so the population can stay strong. (Basically instead of Omegas being on the low end, it's Alphas)





	1. Chapter 1

Q sat up in his bed after he turned off his alarm. He rubbed his eyes while his cat rubbed against his chest. Q smiled as he rolled out of bed and got ready for work. Before he did, he opened his medicine cabinet to grab his suppressants. He swallowed the large orange pill before he finally went into the shower. He changed for work as he went downstairs to the kitchen. There, he made himself tea and read the morning paper before he grabbed the bottle on the table. He opened the bottle and poured out two small blue pills. He grabbed the pills and made his way to the bedroom down the hall with a deadbolt on the outside. He unlocked the door and smiled.

“Are you ready for work?” Q asked as he moved into the room where James stayed.

James stood and frowned. The chain was slack around his right ankle. Q could remember the days when the chain would be taut and James wanted to kill him. Now…now James was more subdued than before thanks to the newly made suppressants that all Alphas were required to take. With the pills, it also helped Alphas be more fertile, able to produce more Alphas. “Yes.”

Q hesitated before he moved and uncuffed James from his bed; the chain fell with a large clank while it lay with the other chains that littered the floor. Q nodded and turned to leave. “Okay, let’s go.”

James followed without question. Q turned and handed James his pills. “Don’t forget your suppressants.”

The frown stayed on James’s face as he swallowed the pills dry. Q gave a silent nod and James opened his mouth and moved his tongue so Q could see that he had indeed swallowed the pills; Q smiled and motioned James to follow.

“Would you like me to drive?” James asked, his voice monotone as they made their way to the garage.

“Please.”

James took the keys from the key rack and they finally moved outside. Q was an Omega, one of many in high ranking positions while James was an Alpha, rare and almost extinct part of their species. Alphas needed to be taken care of, they were also needed reminding of their place in society where they are needed only to fulfill what the Omega could not; breed.

For the Omegas, most if not all, Alphas were part of their selective breeding purposes. However, because of the shortage, Betas were also used but had no say on what happened to their offspring. Soon, the Omega Elders placed an emergency restriction on breeding. Too many Omegas with less and less Alphas and Betas.

Q and James were selected by the Omega Elders to breed five years ago. The Elders told Q that James was to be branded to signify that he was part of the breeding process. After five years, they had no luck producing a child. The Elders considered to give James to another Omega, but Q stated that they will continue to try until they were able to produce a child.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drabble 2

Q woke up and sat on his bed. James was back home safely but it was all his fault. The entire mission went tits up because of faulty intel. Q should have looked further into the intel, but he was so angry, so sure that it was right. He shifted before he finally stood to get ready for work. Images of James’s battered body were still vivid in his mind. For James to leave the hospital and come back to their home… Q let out a breath and went into the kitchen unsure of what to do. He set his kettle on the stove and moved to unlock James’s door. James stood, the chain around his ankle quiet.

“Good morning James,” Q said to him quietly. “Would you like to have tea with me before we go to work?”

“Whatever you want,” James said.

Q hesitated before he moved and uncuffed James. James didn’t move as he waited for instructions. Q nodded and walked out. He turned around and James followed him. By the time, they reached the kitchen, the kettle whistled. Q took the kettle off and poured them both a cup. Q set a cup in front of James, still skittish.

“Have you turned in your paperwork from your mission?” Q asked timidly.

James grunted and took a sip of his tea before he made a face. He set the cup down. “I’ll finish it when we get into the office.”

“I’m sorry,” Q blurted out. “For messing up the mission. It was my fault.”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” James said, stood up, and buttoned his jacket. “Are you ready? We need to get to work.”

“James…”

James stood and waited by the door. “I’ll be waiting.”

Q sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He grabbed his bag and said goodbye to his cat and followed James out to the car. James opened the door for him and Q thanked him.

James drove them to work. Q looked over to see that James’s sleeves were rolled up, there he saw a cigarette burns that peppered the agent’s arm. They were all deep and Q wondered if they were still painful for the Alpha. Q’s stomach turned when he realized that the cigarette burn looked almost identical to the brand he used on James five years ago. Q felt sick as he looked away.

“Something wrong?” James asked as he felt Q’s uneasiness.

Q swallowed but shook his head. “N-no. Everything…it’s fine.”

“You look worried,” James told him. “Do you have another meeting with the Elders?”

Q shifted in his seat. “No, I just…”

“Just what?”

“I’m sorry,” Q said finally, his hands gripping his bag tightly.

James raised an eyebrow as he pulled the car into the parking garage. “For what?”

“I…” Q breathed in, tears in his eyes. “I’ve branded you. Just like those bastards who brand their slaves…or cattle.”

“You branded me because you have to,” James answered. “So it will let me do my job. I cannot do my job if I was wearing one of your collars.”

“James,” Q said but James got out of the vehicle and opened his door for him. Q looked up at James and James kept his eyes forward. Q closed his mouth and got out of the car. James walked by his side until Q got into his office. “Thank you, James.”

“Do you need me?” James asked. “Because I will go to my office and finish my paperwork.”

“James, please, talk to me,” Q said, almost desperately. Q stood in front of the agent and furrowed his brow. “I fucked up your mission and you got hurt!”

“All part of the job,” James said. “Anything else?”

“I don’t want you to be in your room when we go home tonight,” Q told him. “I want you to share my bed.”

“Do you plan on breeding tonight?”

“I…” Q let out a breath and closed his eyes. “I’m unsure.”

James moved closer and rested his forehead against Q’s. Q tensed at the touch but relaxed, the stress leaving him. “Unsure about this or the breeding?”


	3. Chapter 3

James and Q stopped in front of the large building; the Hall of Omega Elders. Q rubbed his temples while James stood behind him. They walked up the steps and stopped when the guards halted them. Q took off his messenger bag and set it for the scanners while the other guards began to frisk James.

“Do you have council with the Elders?” the guard asked.

“I do,” Q stated and took out his credentials.

“Is this your Alpha?” another guard asked while three more approached. “Has he been claimed?”

“Yes, he wears my mark,” Q stated.

“He is not allowed in the council chambers,” the first guard said. “He cannot be inside of the building at all. There are some Omegas inside that are in heat. He will have to wait outside with an escort.”

“Do you need me to come with you?” James asked.

“Just...stand outside for me,” Q ordered.

“As you wish,” James said and glared at the guards. The guards kept hands on their weapons before they led James outside for him to wait. Q turned and opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it. He kept his head down and walked through the doors.

Q walked into the large room and was met with five of the eight Elders. There were eight Elders in all, ranging from different sexualities and genders. All Omegas who participated in the breeding programs were under strict supervision of the Elders. The Elders were ones who commanded who the Omega bonded with and should their party take suppressants or not. Q had not, in quite some time, had been summoned to council with the Elders since he acquired James.

The Elders looked up at as he made his way to the center of the room. He stood tall while he waited for them to begin speaking. The five Elders talked among themselves first before they even acknowledged that Q was in the room.

“Why have you not bred yet?” One of the Elders demanded from Q.

“Sir, we are trying,” Q stammered.

“Five years with possibly one of the best Alphas we could provide for you!” a second Elder exclaimed.

“Is it because you are still bonded with the last Alpha we provided for you?” a third, asked.

Q stared with wide eyes. “I-I...”

“The young Alpha Alistair Turner, yes?” the first Elder asked as they shuffled papers around. “It says that you bonded with him quite quickly.”

“Mr. Holt, is this the reason why you have not bred with Alpha James Bond yet?” the second Elder asked.

Q opened his mouth before he looked down at the floor, exposing his neck.

“We understand, Mr. Holt,” the third Elder stated and took off her glasses. “A bond is something strong between the Omega and their Alpha. For you to lose your first Alpha so quickly and so...horribly, I can understand your unwillingness to breed with the Alpha James Bond.” She looked at him before she looked at the others. As if talking through telepathy, the other four nodded in agreement. “You have thirty days to breed with the Alpha James Bond and bond with him or the Alpha James Bond will be returned to the sanctuary for a reassignment for breeding purposes. Do you understand?”

“But I have already branded him,” Q pointed out. “He is mine and mine alone.”

“Brands can be cut off,” the first Elder answered. “It has been done many times and for the Alpha James Bond it will be no different.” Q only looked in shock and the first Elder gave him a warm smile. “It doesn't hurt the Alphas, trust me. I've known many Alphas that have been branded more than once.”

“Do we have an understanding?” the second Elder asked Q.

Q let out the breath he had been holding. “I understand.”

“We will give you more anti-suppressants to help with the fertilizing process,” the first Elder told him. “The population depends on the both of you. Dismissed.”

Q gave a small bow and left the room, his head spinning and his heart aching. Thirty days and he loses James forever. That's what he wanted all along, right?


End file.
